Office areas frequently include desks or other worksurface arrangements which have cable management capabilities. For example, such desks often are provided with horizontal cable troughs and channels disposed below a worksurface to accommodate cabling therein such as for office equipment located on the worksurface. Such cable troughs and channels permit communication and power cabling to be routed horizontally through each desk and if desired, to adjacent desks or other furniture components.
Desks also may include slots and cable ports which allow cabling to be routed vertically from the troughs and channels to the worksurface so as to be connected to conventional office equipment such as modems, computers, telephones or the like. It also is known to provide support structures along the back edge of a worksurface to support office equipment, storage racks, storage rails and the like to for supporting additional office components such as document trays.
In a number of known desks, however, it may be difficult to reroute cabling between two adjoining desks and also route cabling vertically to the worksurface since the arrangement of the worksurface and desk components can interfere with the laying of the cabling. Desk arrangements also may have vertical storage units over the worksurface, which further complicates the routing of cabling since such units may be difficult to move.
It is an object of the invention therefore to eliminate a number of the disadvantages associated with such known systems.
The invention relates to a desk or worksurface arrangement which readily facilitates the laying of cabling both horizontally and vertically within a particular desk and further facilitates routing of such cabling between adjoining desks. The desk arrangement of the invention includes a worksurface having a cable management slot along a back edge thereof wherein the cable management slot allows cabling to be routed over the back edge of the worksurface to the cable channels disposed below the worksurface. The opposite ends of the cable management slot are enclosed by removable end caps, which confine vertical cabling sidewardly within the slot between the end caps, or vertically within open ends of the cable channels.
By removing the end caps, however, a horizontally elongate opening is defined which extends the entire length of the desk, which thereby permits horizontal lengths of cabling to be dropped or laid directly into one of the cable troughs. If two of the desks are adjoining each other, respective end caps are typically disposed next to each other wherein removal of the adjacent end caps permits cabling to be laid along a run of cable channels without requiring movement of the desks. The end caps are joined to the worksurface by a tongue and groove connection which does not require separate fasteners, much less tools for the connection of the end cap to the worksurface.
Further, the end cap also serves as a connector for a vertical storage unit wherein fasteners are inserted through the end cap vertically into a stile of the vertical storage unit. As a result, the end cap is fixedly attached to the stile and is movable therewith. When the end cap is engaged with the worksurface, the vertical storage unit is fixedly secured to the desk without any additional fasteners being required for the connection between the end cap and the worksurface.
The desk/worksurface arrangement of the invention thereby provides improved cable management capabilities, and also provides a connection between a vertical storage unit and a desk, which does not require tools for removal of the vertical storage unit therefrom.
Other objects and purposes of the invention, and variation and s thereof, will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.